


Setting Up the Pieces

by enemytosleep



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Snark, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivier finds something she likes in Mustang's men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting Up the Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandoraCulpa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraCulpa/gifts).



> **Prompt:** _Olivier/Breda, mutual attraction over a game of chess._

Damn that Raven.

It was bad enough she was going to have to cooperate with Mustang on this. Being made to wait for him was just too much.

She took up pacing once more, to give her feet something to do as much as to distract herself. Mustang's men watched her warily from their desks, all twitchy and afraid to meet her eye. That was good: nervous dogs were easier to train. They tried harder to please you.

Smiling, she helped herself to Mustang's seat. No one said a word, most turning back to their desks and feigning busyness. It suited her well enough.

There was a chessboard laid out on the desk, the pieces set out as if someone had already started playing. She picked up the ivory queen and turned it over in her hand a few times before plopping it back - she did not put it in the same square.

"Care to play me at a game?" a stout redhead asked. He had an almost smug look to him. A second lieutenant by the pips on his jacket.

"I'd crush you."

A large blond called out across the room, "He beats the chief every time!"

"That's not saying much," Olivier and the redhead chorused.

Second Lieutenant Smug smiled at her. Olivier smiled back.


End file.
